The Murder of Sir Carlos Clemente
1.) The Murder Of King Carlos Clemente. May 24, 1746 (S.S.S.) – Classified It was around 3pm, Eastern Time. The royal Spanish family was aboard the S.S. Raven, a royal cruise liner. It was on course for Fort Antigua, Florida. 9 E.S.T.C secret service members had been let on board with Prince Leon, for his own personal matters. Carlos’ Advisor, Captain Josh warned him this was a mistake, and that 9 Elites should not be let aboard an unarmed vessel with Royal Family members. Carlos responded instantaneously, “ Whom do you serve? “ Captain Josh responded, “ You… My King. “ “ Then tell me Mr. Josh, why are you questioning my will? “ “ No reason Lord Carlos, I apologize for this inconvenience. “ There were a total of only 10 Royal Guards aboard the entire ship, and with all of the Generals drunk of their feet and clueless, Josh knew he would have to step his game up, and make sure nothing happened to anyone in the Royalty. There were 2 escort ships. One was a mile ahead, and one was a mile behind. They were both war ships commanded by Admiral Foulbutler, and Admiral Chiphawk. At 3:17 pm, the first coarse of the dinner began, and Carlos tapped his glass and proposed a toast. “ I would like to propose a toast, to our brave and gallant Spaniards fighting in Russia. We are not certain that they shall all return, but we know in the hands of God, they cannot be harmed. “ “ Aye Lord Carlos, Viva La Espana! “, Samuel Creststeel stated in a firm tone. As time passed, the voyage began to hit rough waters, and The royal family was asked to go below deck by royal officials for their safety. Carlos was in the middle of a deep conversation with his son, Cadet. “ Father “ Cadet stated, “ Do not forget your promise. Do not forget what the agreement was. You have a month, and if this is not fulfilled I shall go to my mother. “ Carlos turned away, and looked into the dark smoggy water, sighing softly. “ Cadet, now is not the time for this. We are at war, and I cannot afford a failure. You have failed 5 out of the 5 times you have been given chances. It is hard to have faith in you, and you cannot blame me to not keep hope alive. “ “ Yes but father, “ Then all of the sudden, a huge explosion went off a mile in front of the ship. The leading escort ship was ablaze, and it was easy to predict, Carlos’s general, William Foulbutler, was already dead from the blast. Orders were immediately given to turn the ship around, and have it searched for any explosives. Oddly, all of The ESTC were nowhere to be found as everyone panicked and ran around acting like Armageddon was among them. Prince Leon was nowhere in sights. 3 Minutes later, 2 ESTC Guards came in behind Carlos. Benjamin Macmorgan and Princess Stardust were walking up the stairs to the Commodore deck talking, then they both looked up and saw a knife through Carlos’s Stomach, with Leon Wielding it. Everyone screamed in great fear and horror, and a cloud of death shot across the seas. The ESTC closed in around the Royal Family, and cornered them at the top deck. All of the Royal guards were killed, and thrown over board already, and Cadet was below deck in his room with Captain Josh, Princess Hannah, Princess Trish, and Commodore Raidgrin. “ You sick child. “, Tsar Macmorgan stated as he turned away from the gore rushing out of Carlos’s Body. “ Let this be a message to you, Spain and Russia, Leon has returned and my plot to take over the World has not died out. I am now king and you shall bow to me or die. “ Leon yelled. Stardust glanced at Macmorgan, and then at Captain Rad, and all 3 of them drew their swords. Prince Dandandragon drew 2 knives from his shirt and threw them directly at Leon’s top guards, slicing through their necks, spewing blood all around. Stardust and Macmorgan finished off the rest, as Leon ran down to the lower level being pursued by Captain Rad. Meanwhile, Stardust went to Carlos and layed him down on the deck. His eyes were barely open and before they shuttered away and he breathed his last breath, one last sentence slipped out of his cold lips, “ You go along with the plan……. Do not fail me my beloved daughter, I shall return. “ She looked into his eyes, and a black tear rushed down both of their faces. A great feeling of death and hopelessness wrapped around the ship, and the skies grew grey. All of the family at this time was on the top deck, and Leon had been stabbed to death by Rad. They all stared in shock and missbelief as the greatest man and best king Spain had ever had died before their very eyes. At 7:43 pm, King Carlos Hristiov Clemente was declared dead. May you rest in peace, beloved King Of Spain, father of many, and man of Freedom. You shall always be in our hearts, and will never be forgotten. - Written by Lord Hector Wildhayes, Vice Lord of Caribbean Rangers, and brother of The King. Love letters for our beloved King – these were all recovered mostly out of game, as Pearson knew many out of game, and there were ways of contact, and we made a commit to go and retrieve these people and get them to come online and say something about Pearson. Note: (Add Peace letters if you wish, thank you, this is for our King.) 1. Despite the issues with me and the Royal Family, I wish for the best for what happens to you next. Family is family. – Samuel Cresteel 2. I will never forget you father. You will always have the highest place in my heart, and I will love you nomatter what. – Stardust 3. Your legacy will be carried on, and you will not be forgotten. – Baby D. Snake 4. You were the most creative and tactical man the Caribbean if not the World had ever seen. Rest in Peace beloved King. – Diego 5. There will never be anyone as good as you were, and even though there are large numbers of people who are against you, soon all shall fall under your great families reign and your legacy will be law. – Jade Stormfury 6. Rest In Peace My Love. – Rainbow Unicorn 7. You were the base of POTC, and all learned something from you. They can deny and boast their self-ego all they wish, but in everyone’s deep mind, they know you were a major influence on them – Ned Yellowbeard 8. You will be missed. – Axel 9. The times we had together were fun while they lasted, and you have taught me much, and have had a major impact on my life. – Spade 10. You ‘ are ‘ THE Best, and we, the people will fight for you and live out your legacy, and you will NOT be thrown away EVER. Rest in peace my dear king. – Hippie 11. Although I rebelled so many times, and I know I am not your image of the perfect son, I must conclude with this. I could not ask for a better father, and thank you for what you have provided me with. It’s going to be lonely without you, and I’m going to miss you a lot pears. – Cadet 12. Even though most of the times I knew you all we did was fight, I have to say, you did win all of the SVS matches, and I hid the truth, and now regret it. I learned basically everything from you, and if you would have never joined POTC, I would be a loser. – Captain Rad 13. Leon will rot in Hell for this, and you will rest in peace pears. We got all this covered, you just worry about your gf now bro. – Ben Badbones 14. It’s gonna be lonely not having someone to kill French fries with. – Jack Wargrin 15. Even though I tried to murder you, I feel horrible now, I must confess, Mark told me all the crap you are going through in real, and I bawled dude, I’m sorry, RIP Pearson Wright. – Skull Catcher 16. You were the eldest, and I have eternal love for you. Rest in peace young king. – Spartan 17. I’m actually curious. I find it funny how everyone is like, Oh I’m awesome, like please compare your self to Pearson, please, and lay out all you did against his accomplishments. You will not even come close. – Luuluu 18. Rest in pieces. --King George II 19. We may have been enemies, but I respected your choices, except for going to war with us, But thats not the point, farewell Carlos. - John Warsmythe 20. Honestly, the worst King and the worst dealmaker. You shall not be missed. Rest in Hell. - A former "ally" who lead a resistance against you Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories